


Reverie

by Salmonellagogo



Series: Stranger on the Shore [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, Jossed, Not Canon Compliant, The thing inside Allen is very human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmonellagogo/pseuds/Salmonellagogo
Summary: Lavi, before his fall. Set in the middle of Stranger on the Shore.





	Reverie

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge held between friends at Lj in 2014. Cleaned and revised.

Somber layer of thick grey clouds had hovered above the city all day, and when night came, the condensed clouds let up drifts of powdery snow.  
  
Lavi tracked the slowly increasing layer of snow as he sat on the chair by the window. The chill had seeped in through the thin wall of the shack.  
  
He used to hate snowy night, the silence of it, of how it drowned out sounds like black holes. On nights like these, he used to distract himself with books, seeking comfort by immersing himself in dead people's thoughts, given life again in yellowed pages and faded ink blots.  
  
Some nights, Panda played a game with him. He would recite the entirety of a book, each line precise. Lavi rarely made mistakes. He had his memory to his name if nothing else. _Photographic memory_ , Panda said, once, _it certainly gives you advantage, but doesn't make you smart. Don't slack off!_  
  
"It is a beautiful and delightful sight to behold the body of the Moon," he whispered.  
  
"What is it?" came a voice from the bed. Walker's.  
  
Lavi turned his head to look at him, a lump under the cover in the dark of their shared lodging. "Did I wake you up?" he said.  
  
"You don't." Walker's reply was faint, muffled by his blanket. "It's cold."  
  
"Ah, yeah, it's snowing," Lavi said. He got up to check the fireplace, throwing a couple of logs into it. He stayed a moment to make sure they caught fire.  
  
The room was brighter and warmer when they did.  
  
"Thanks," Walker said.  
  
Lavi walked to his own bed and sat. He saw Walker shift under the blanket. "It's Galileo Galilei," he said, answering Walker's earlier question.  
  
Walker laughed. "The mad scientist?"  
  
Lavi nodded, then remember that Walker couldn't see him, wrapped like a breakfast burrito as he was. "Yes," he said. "Although, I prefer to say he's idealistic rather than mad."  
  
"And executed because of it."  
  
"You know your history."  
  
"Oh please, one doesn't have to be a Bookman to _learn_ ," Walker said, he paused for a moment, then added, "I used to like Ovid."  
  
Lavi didn't care much for poetry, didn't see the point of it. "Metamorphoses?"  
  
"Omnia mutantur, nihil interit," Walker said.  
  
"Sanctius his animal mentisque capacius altae, deerat adhuc et quod dominari in cetera posset: Natus homo est," Lavi recited.  
  
A snort. "Show off."  
  
"I've read it, once," Lavi said. "I thought it was boring."  
  
Lavi saw the pillow coming his way. He didn't bother to dodge.  
  
"Go to sleep, bugger," Walker chided him.  
  
Lavi smiled despite himself.


End file.
